El Hechizo de las Mariposas
by Yukino M
Summary: ......Yosiris, escribe tu nombre en el libro de los muertos, y clama justicia al Faraón que apagó tu luz. Yosiris......


**Advertencia:** la siguiente historia es un yaoi, relaciones chico - chico, si no les gustan las historias así, por favor no la lean y evítense malos momento. Gracias.

**El Hechizo de las Mariposas.**

Basado en el anime de Yu Gi-Oh!

Fanfic yaoipor Yukino.

Seto x Joey

Capítulo 1

**_El llamado para Yosiris._**

Y allí estaba con su mano levantada al infinito, instantes antes que la hojarasca de arena mortal se lo llevara. El hechicero no pudo usar su magia para sobrevivir a la maldición de las sombras, y sacrificó su existencía, como lo hizo esa vez ya hacía cinco mil años, donde ni siquiera un profeta hubiese predestinado tan horrible final.

El devorador, lo apartaba, mientras las polillas bebían las lágrimas, de quien tampoco en un pasado no pudo despedirse. Cuanta indolencía por parte de la plaga para con quien sostenía aún su mano en alto, intentando robarle al viento el último roce de su hechicero. Cuanta indolencía por parte del viento que se secó y que no le permitió por un último instante percibir su olor. Ah... Que suspiro tan infinito el del universo que en pos del dolor ajeno descansaba para que las sombras no llegaran de nuevo a invadir el armonioso concierto de la vida. Que ojos tan tristes los que no dejaban de ver a lo alto, queriendo retroceder el reloj de las desgracías y por un instante más, probar lo por que por tan poco tuvo.

Una voz conocida en una tierra extraña le llamó. Pero no quería desprender su mirada del infinito y perderse quizás del mínimo instante en el que regresaría. Y ahí en la misma postura, los pensamientos agolpados lo llevaron a recordarlo desde el inicio.

Era julio, un mes de sol para casi todos. Pero su corazón era de invierno, siempre lo había sido. Seto Kaiba, el joven y bello presidente de la Corporación más grande del mundo, no desprendía sus ojos del monitor de su computadora, programando seguramente alguna próxima reunión. Quizá planeando alguna nueva forma de juego para que sus acciones crecieran y ser indestructible. Veía las cifras, la empresa con mayores activos del mundo. Viró su asiento, y vio a la noche.

Estaba en un piso muy alto como para distinguir la calle y la gente pasar. Gente inútil que en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo de su vida caminaban tomados de las manos ingiriendo amor a montones para luego morir de decepción. Se puso en pie con su aire arrogante prevaleciéndolo, se acercó lo sufiente para ver al vacío y suspiró con su mirada adusta, esperando que amaneciese ya y poder seguir con sus labores de Presidente.

Cruzó sus brazos mientras a lo lejos veía una rueda de la fortuna girar en multicolor arcoiris. "haremos un parque de diversiones verdad hermano?..." ah, tanta inocencía por parte de su hermano menor, le daba un malestar en la boca del estómago que no podía controlar sólo con dejar de pensar en ello.

- Cómo si mi Corporación, tuviera tiempo para esas trivialidades.

Una luz titilante desde su computadora, le llamó la atención en el reflejo de la ventana. Viró su rostro desconfíado como si alguien le viese y se acercó para ver de que se trataba. Un correo electrónico nuevo. Eso era todo. En forma del dragón blanco de ojos azules, un ícono volaba de un lado al otro indicándole que tenía un mensaje que debía leer. Pulsó el mouse óptico, con el propósito de saber quien se lo envíaba, esperó unos segundos que se le hicieron inusualmente largos. Lentamente la pantalla se llenó en sus ojos y comenzó a respirar agitado, cerró los puños y dió un golpe fuerte al escritorio. Estaba frenético de ira. Su último impulso lo usó para tomar el monitor de su computadora y estrellarlo con una pared.

- No tomarás más mi tranquilidad, Todo eso es una maldita farsa!

Enfurecido, Tenía la intensión de destrozar su oficina pero sus planes inmedíatos quedaron interrumpidos al ver en la puerta la silueta de un hombre no mayor que él en edad ni estatura entrando a ésta.

Le vio detalladamente desde el arco de la puerta. Cambió lentamente su respiración, ya llegaba lo que necesitaba para calmarse y dormir tranquilo. Esa alteración, en su persona no era nueva, pero ese tipo de mensajes estaban por volverlo loco. Vio al muchacho y supo que era nuevo. Se cansaba muy rápido de la carne que el mismo magullaba y maltrataba. El chico le miró, le saludó con un par de palabras sencillas. Nada respondió el dios de la Corporación Kaiba. Con su paso altanero e igual mirada se le acercó, mientras su dominante gabán, ocupaba un espacio al caminar que sólo alguien como él tenía. Lo tomó por la muñeca y lo adentró a una habitación cerca de su oficina.

No se cansaba de ver ni sus oidos de escucharlo. Era una melodía hasta ahora desconocida para él, pero que por fin le había llegado el turno. Una y otra vez, oprimía la tecla que le daba tanta alegría.

- Oye tonto que es lo que haces...

- Tristán escucha esto , escúchalo con mucha atención.- Joey pulsó la tecla y de inmediato se escuchó: "Joey, tienes un correo electrónico"

Con una evidente cara de disgusto, Tristán viró a ver a Joey y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Inútil que demonios significa eso!

- Tristán tengo un correo electrónico, y la computadora dice mi nombre, es Geníal!

Era para comprenderse. Joey nunca en su vida había recibido un correo electrónico, apesar que revisaba su servicio cada vez que podía para ver si tenía un correo de alguna admiradora. Hasta ese instante, ni siquiera correos basura había recibido. Por eso, estaba orgulloso de que por fin la tecnología le hiciera honores. No sólo lo comentó con Tristán si no con todo el que pasaba por su lugar.

- Por que no lo abres...

- Quiero darle todo el suspenso posible! quizás diga "Joey eres el duelista más sexy que haya conocido y quiero una cita contigo.."

- Ya quisieras...

- O tal vez " Señor Joey, le invitamos a que nos dé una entrevista, como uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo!

- Hay Joey eres tan iluso...

EL rubio, no escuchaba para nada lo que Tristán le decía. Se sumergió en su curioso y soñador universo para divagar con su mensaje. Yugi, quien observaba desde el otro lado del salón, se acercó curioso ante la actitud de Joey.

- Yugi, acabo de ver en el computador de Thea, y oye esto - de nuevo le mostró a los que estaban allí que claramente tenía un correo.

- Sería mejor si lo abrieras Joey - intervino el pequeño Yugi, intrigado más que otra cosa, para saber si aquel correo valía la pena.

Joey, al fin ante tanta insistencía pulsó para ver el dichoso correo. Una dirección desconocida, un tanto lento para saber que decía. Depronto una página común, que Joey emocionado empezó a leer.

_" Vengo desde el oeste, desde donde he compartido con lo inmortales que han viajado conmigo, desde el lugar donde van los justos, camino al lado de mi padre el Sol y mi hemana la Luna, para que vuelvas al lugar donde perteneces. Me levanté de mi cámara elevada en el infinito, para buscarte una vez más, princesa de la tierra, diosa gemela de Anubis, reina que limpia con sus pies, las cuencas del Nilo. Regresa aquí, injustamente diosa descartada, vayamos hacía el oeste, donde los faraones justos y poderosos claman la precencía de Yosiris, ven con nosotros Yosiris, dama de la oscuridad diosa de la luz, camina por encima del cielo como debe ser justo. Yosiris, escribe tu nombre en el libro de los muertos, y clama justicia al Faraón que apagó tu luz. Yosiris..."_

Cuando Joey terminó de leer lo que parecía un epitafio, a todos les quedó un extraño sabor de boca, que no les permitía decir nada. Joey, aunque no tenía idea de que podía ser eso, pensó por varios minutos el significado obvíamente imcomprensible del mensaje. Había algo en esto, que no le permitía imaginar que se trataba de una simple broma, aunque no tenía idea que significaba.

- Vaya que profundo estuvo eso ¿no creen? - Intervinó Thea tratando de romper el aire tenso que envolvía ese instante.

- Seguro que se equivocaron al envíartelo e iba a uno de esos historíadores importantes! - Cuando terminó de decir esto Tristán se echó a reir a carcajada suelta, sin observar la cara de descontento de su amigo.

- Vaya que fraude, resulta que es mi primer correo en todo el mundo y resulta ser una especie de geroglífico. En fin, sé que llegará el correo de una chica más pronto de lo que esperaba...

Todos se retiraron al patio a terminar de disfrutar los minutos que tenían de receso. Sólo el pequeño Yugi se quedó, para apagar la computadora, y no dejar que gastara energía.

- Yosiris... - Replicó la voz del Faraón, dentro del alma de Yugi.

- ¿La conoces¿crees que este mensaje esté relacionado contigo Yami?

- No tengo idea, pero créeme Yugi, yo he oido ese nombre antes.

- Sabes, reviso mi cuenta de correo, pero no tengo nada parecido a lo que recibió Joey. Creo que no es nada malo, después de todo, no es una amenaza ni nada por el estilo.

El pequeño Yugi terminó, apagó la portatil y salió al patio con los otros. No quería decir nada que Preocupara más de lo debido al Faraón con el que compartía su cuerpo, además que eso no pasaba de ser un simple mensaje.

La tarde se apagaba para los corazones del pasado y del presente. Joey, ganador del reconocimiento de ser uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo, pedaleaba su ya gastada bicicleta para llegar a su casa. Veía el ocaso y algo en él no le gustaba. Siempre, tenía la sensación que ese final del día sería el último. Se detuvo a verlo y divisó a lo lejos la imponente torre del edificio de la Corporación Kaiba, y un gesto de disgusto se dibujó en su cara. No sólo por los recuerdos previos a ese momento si no por el hecho que Kaiba a diferencía suya lo tenía todo a manos llenas. Un poco de envidia y de rabia le tenía además, pero ya se las había demostrado claramente en los combates que había perdido con él. "algún día le ganaré a ese niño ricachón" ese era uno de los objetivos que siempre se repetía.

De nuevo subió a su bici, y al primer pedaleo las palabras de su correo electrónico vinieron a su mente; que extraño era todo eso. Su espíritu aventurero le decía que quizás el correo no estaba tan herrado y que algo pronto vendría.

_"...Yosiris, escribe tu nombre en el libro de los muertos, y clama justicía al Faraón que apagó tu luz..."_

Esa era la frase que más recordaba de todo el mensaje. Depronto el nombre de Yosiris se le oyó bonito en su boca, y quizo guardarlo en la bóveda de su mente.

Otra tarde fría que se apagaba en el corazón frío de él. Desde arriba como siempre, desde un lugar donde no le permitían ver las penas y las desgracias ajenas, Kaiba veía la tarde morir y con ella la misma extraña sensación que Joey. Algo faltaba y ese ocaso podía ser el último. Muchas personas usaban el intercomunicador para despedirse de su presidente, pero para él , todos ellos no eran más que simples subordinados ignorantes del valor del tiempo y del dinero.

Que bien sabía camuflar su vida Seto Kaiba. Era el perfecto estratega de una guerra de guerrillas para ocultar lo que era. Nadie nunca lo había conocido. Su pequeño hermano no era más que una excusa, para permitirse el lujo de sentir. Por eso enloquecía cuando alguien intentaba quitarselo.

Al no admitirlo nunca, ante los que había llamado antes cuentistas de Hadas, Kaiba sufría de dolorosas pesadillas relacionadas con las visiones que Hichizu alguna vez puso en su mente incrédula. Una y otra vez la imagen de un hombre cargando el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, frente al enorme tallado en piedra de una imagen que parecía ser la del Dragón blanco de ojos Azules, le mortificaban el poco sueño que se daba el placer de tener. Y esos mensajes electrónicos que ni con toda su capacidad y tecnología pudo saber de donde provenían.

Oyó pasos leves y supo que había llegado.

- Entra no tengo toda la noche.

El mismo jovencito de la noche anterior, entró a ese lugar, con la clara idea que su señor esta vez no estaba tan molesto. Idea que pronto abandonó su cabeza al ser halado por una de sus muñecas y ser recibido por una boca sin duda hambrienta por él , o por cualquiera que deseara.

Lo despojó de la ropa sin miramientos; sin pena ya. El jovencito bien pagado se dejó hacer. Se dejó humillar, por que Kaiba pagaba muy bien. Sintió cuando los dedos intrusos le perforaban el ano, y luego cuando una lengua atrevida saboreaba lo que a su rastro iban dejando esos dedos. Le jalaba el cabello como queriéndoselo arrancar. Así como Era Kaiba, así como siempre hablaba con rabía así mismo le penetraba. Así mismo empujaba dentro de ese ser que contrató a través de la red. Le arañaba la espalda seguramente queriéndolo dejar marcado con KC, para cualquiera que lo tomase después se diera cuenta a quien le perteneció. Una penetración más, un par de gemidos, y un final apresurado.

Cualquiera pensaría que Seto era un mal amante, pero la verdad era que esa era la manera con que decía adiós al estrés e iba a dormir. No le interesaba darle placer a otro, por eso si estaban o no satisfechos le importaba nada. El joven se vistió, salió precavidamente, mientras dejaba a Kaiba sentado, pensando quien sabe que cosa, con su vista al infinito.

Salió más tarde también de allí, recordando que muy temprano al día siguiente tendría la inauguración de una de sus nuevas salas de juegos, con tecnología de punta y tendría la forzosa obligación de asistir, aunque odíase los tumultos.

Para esa misma inauguración iba el grupo fantástico de Joey y sus amigos. No estaba muy contento con la idea de ver a Kaiba pero despúes de todo era casi imposible que se cruzaran, sólo si se encontraban en un duelo.

Un lugar fantástico, unas arenas increíbles. Gran parte de la prensa estaba presente para esperar la aparición del CEO para que diera por oficialmente inaugurada esa nueva plaza de duelos. El grupo fantástico se había separado para ver los diferente lugares y duelos que allí se estaban ofreciendo. Joey fue reconocido por algunos periodista y no dudó en posar para las cámaras como era su costumbre con su mejor sonrisa.

Era el momento. Salió Seto Kaiba imponente como siempre junto a su pequeño guardián Mokuba, dando explicaciones acerca del lugar y felicitando a los que habían hecho posible que eso se realizara. En una esquina Joey le veía con rabía, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dio vuelta para retirarse a otro lugar.

Caminó unos pasós, pero una voz en su cabeza le hizo perder el control de si. _"Yosiris escribe tu nombre en el libro de los muertos..."_ Joey sintió que se ahogaba. Nadie de los allí presentes, se percató que algo le sucedía, caminó sin sentido tropezando con medio mundo. Su fatal paso, le hizo ir por un lugar donde claramente había avisos neón que decían "no pasar Zona en construcción" pero él no pudo ni ver ni leer nada. Se adentró en ese lugar, tropezó aparatosamente con una caja de cargas eléctricas, jaló muy fuerte unos cables e inmediatamente todo el lugar quedó sin energía.

Fatal. Seto Kaiba miró instintivamente al techo a preguntarse que había pasado con la luz. Vio que un grupo de periodista corrían al lugar donde estaba Joey tirado como si estuviese ebrio. Kaiba también se dirigió con los otros a saber que había pasado.

Joey sintió las miradas sobre si. Tenía los cables en la mano, e increiblemente no se había electrocutado. Cuando levantó la vista, lo único que pudo ver fue a su enemigo, con los ojos desorbitados de ira.

- Ja, nada más esto me faltaba. Que un fracasado como tu, que se empeña en arruinar los torneos serios que se realizan, también se haya empeñado en arruinar la inauguración de un lugar como este. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer duelista de quinta? echaste a perder un día importante para la diversión y esto le va a costar una fortuna a mi compañía¿pero acaso lo entiendes? claro que no, lo poco de cerebro que no gastas en los duelos, no te alcanza para comprender eso.

Terrible, la situación no podía ser menos desafortunada para Joey Wheeler. Recuperando el aliento, el rubio se puso en pie para defenderse de las palabras de Kaiba aunque llegaba a enteder que había hecho algo muy grave.

- Mira Chico Rico, no fue mi intesión nunca, hacer algo como esto. Fue sólo un accidente, no lo hice con intensión! lo lamento!

- Wheeler no me importa, si tu pátetica forma de actuar fue intensional o no. Te atraviesas siempre en mi camino y el todos para estorbar a los que si toman en serio el duelo de monstruos.

- Fue suficiente Kaiba dije que lo sentía, no fue intensional!

- No sólo con decir lo siento arreglarás el daño que has hecho.

- Puedo pagar...

- ¿Te has vuelto loco, no creo que te alcance ni siquiera para pagarle a uno de los ingenieros una pequeña revisión. Pero Sabes algo, me daré por bien servido que pases un tiempo tras las rejas por daño a propiedad privada. Que las calles y los torneos estén libre de fracasados y mediocres como tu será un pago excelente no sólo para mi sino para todos los buenos duelistas.

La situación no podía estar peor. Vio que unos guardias se acercaban, para llevárselo preso. Gritaba que pagaría como fuera pero que no quería ir preso. Por más que miraba a su alrededor no podía ver a ninguno de sus amigos, lo más probable es que se hubieran quedado atorados en algún piso ante la falta de energía. Esta vez tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Se empezaron a escuchar entonces murmullos entre la gente. A Seto Kaiba le incomodaron mucho, pues lo tildaban de tirano, y humillante. Decían además que Wheeler era un muy buen duelista que no merecía un trato así. Incluso el pequeño Mokuba miró de forma insistente a su hermano para que cambiara su severa posición, y viera otra forma de reprender a Joey. Su monumental orgullo se vio seríamente afectado y el perder constantemente con Yugi, no le había traído muy buena publicidad. Con su pose típica, cruzado de brazos, erguido totalmente sacando su pecho y haciendo hacia atrás sus largas piernas detuvo a los guardías.

- Sabes Wheeler he decidido ser benévolo contigo. Como tienes tantas ansias por pagarme, creo que lo harás, trabajarás en mi compañía hasta que tu salario cubra el costo de la reparación. ¿No te parece un trato justo?

- ¿Trabajar para ti? ja! devuelvo tus palabra, ni aunque estuviera loco.

- Muy bien Wheleer. Que todos sean testigos que tu has elegido. Tu mente inútil, tendrá mucho tiempo que pensar en la cárcel. - y como Pilatos lavó sus manos ante la gente.

Joey lo pensó mejor. Ir a la cárcel era muy extremo para él. Sin voltear a verle y soltándose de la presion de los guardías, sus labios soltaron el " está bien acepto" que todos esperaban oír. Ahora Joseph Wheeler estaba en manos de su peor enemigo, esperando seguramente el trabajo más degradante, según como tuviera equilibrada la balanza de odio, Seto Kaiba.

Espero que quiene no la conozcanhayan disfrutado esta historia, y por supuesto medigan que opinan de ella. Sus comentarios cualquiera que sea es bienvenido.

Besos!

Yukino.


End file.
